The Bronce's Magic
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: Buffy was never brought back, Faith's back. She's good. Willow, Tara and Dawn are still living in the Summers' house. Dawn is now a freshman in college and she and Faith had been flirting for a while...you'll get it when you read. LOL
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

**A/N:: There are a couple of tiny moments of W/T. This is going to be a series of one-shots! **

**-TBM-**

**CHAPTER 1- The Bronze's magic**

Dawn entered the Bronze with her two friends from school, Sarah and Carla and their boyfriends. The former Key didn't know why she had accepted to go, they were busy sucking face with their boyfriends and she was there, alone, feeling like a third wheel. Why had she accepted to go with them? Oh yeah, because they had dragged her away to the Bronze.

The former Key followed her friends to an empty table and sat on the end of the couch, why Sarah and her boyfriend sat on the other end, Sarah on his lap, and started making out while Carla ad hers did the same in the other loveseat. Dawn stood up and went to get herself a soda, getting more and more annoyed after the second person bumped into her shoulder.

The Bronze was full of young people, oozing life and energy, it was like a drug in the air, they were high on life and hormones, as if they all were unaware of the things lurking around in the dark, walking among them, waiting for their prey…

Dawn shook her head. She should have stayed home, Tara was preparing pop corn and she and Willow were going to have a movie marathon. But no, she had to listen to her friends and go out and be the third wheel.

**-TBM-**

"Baby, hurry up! The movie is about to start," Willow called out to her girlfriend, who was making pop corn in the kitchen. Tara came back to the living room with a bowl of pop corn in her hands.

"So, what are we watching?" Tara asked. Willow had told her there was a marathon in TV but she hadn't said what movie they would watch. She didn't mind though. She loved watching movies with Willow, the redhead became a little girl watching movies and she loved it.

"Planet of the Apes marathon," an excited Willow responded.

"Again, Will?" Tara asked, trying to sound like the redhead hadn't watched that movie and the sequels more than 20 times already.

"But this is a marathon, all the sequels, Tare." Willow looked at her, her puppy-dog-eyes and pout at full power. Tara rolled her eyes and gave her girlfriend a small smile. The blonde Wiccan leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Willow's forehead.

"Okay, Will. Let's watch it then," Tara said and sighed contently.

**-TBM—**

Dawn was not annoyed, she was freaking pissed off! Three guys had asked her to dance, she had turned them down, her friend Carla and her boyfriend had disappeared twenty minutes ago and she was stuck with Sarah and her stupid boyfriend, who weren't even paying attention to her, they were too busy making out in the love seat. The former Key took another sip of her third soda of the night and sighed.

She started wondering why she had turned those guys down. They were good looking, and seemed kind, atleast had been when asking her if she wanted to dance…but still, she had turned them down, even when she did feel like dancing…

The former Key relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes for a second. Images of a few nights ago came back to her and her eyes widened, surprised. She had been trying to forget that ever happened. The brunette wasn't ignorant about masturbation, that wasn't the issue…the issue was **WHO** cause her the…need to do it. She didn't want to think about it but her brain seemed to have other plans. Images of the dream she had had that same night rushed back inside her brain and the former Key blushed a bright shade of red. Dawn took another sip of her soda, the cold liquid made her feel a tiny bit better and ended up gulping down all the rest.

Dawn had allowed herself to think for a moment. The former Key had figured out that maybe she…well…was a tiny bit attracted to Faith. After all, the Slayer was all with the oozing sexiness and the leather and the confidence. Dawn shook her head again. She had figured that out, she had also figured out that it was okay to feel…sexually attracted to somebody, there was nothing wrong with that. She didn't really care that it was another girl, she even surprised herself when she realized that it wasn't the issue either. Dawn was freaking out because it was **FAITH** she was attracted to.

Faith…Dawn sighed. Faith was an enigma. For moments she seemed to be so caring and tender, she could feel it in her voice, in the way she moved…But the next she was back inside her shell. She was a mystery, and Dawn was completely intrigued by her…

"Did anybody tell you that you smell delicious, hermosa?" A voice suddenly said in Dawn's ear, making the brunette to jump.

"JESUS!" Dawn yelled and brought up her hand and placed it over her racing heart.

**-TBM—**

Willow and Tara were still watching Planet of the Apes, the redhead was holding on to Tara's arm, completely engrossed on the movie she was watching. So engrossed she didn't even realize Tara had fallen asleep against the arm of the couch with a peaceful smile on her lips.

**-TBM—**

"JESUS!" Dawn yelled at the smirking figure before her. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Faith's smirk grew and the Slayer crossed her arms across her chest (if that was possible).

"What's up, D?" Faith asked, acting as if she hadn't just scared the shit out of Dawn.

"What's up? Are you seriously asking me what's up? Are you INSANE?" Dawn yelled as she stood up, attracting a few stares from the people around them. Her friend Sarah and her boyfriend kept sucking face though.

"Chill, D," Faith said, her smirk facing slightly.

"Chill? No, I'm not gonna chill, F!" Dawn snapped. "You should know better to scare somebody like that. How mature of you, Faith," Dawn added, obviously upset, as she walked pass Faith towards the bar.

"Fuck…Stupid moron," Faith insulted herself for making Dawn mad and went after her, catching her while she was ordering another soda. "I'm sorry, D. I thought you saw me. I didn't think you were so…spaced out."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Dawn asked. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling or something?"

"I was. But I'm done for the night and decided to come and get a drink or somethin'," Faith answered. "Soda, D? I knew you were a good girl but c'mon…" Faith attempted to joke again. Dawn glared at her.

"Alcohol is for losers," Dawn said sharply. "No offence," the former Key added in a nicer tone.

"None taken, D," Faith replied, shrugging. The Slayer took a look around. "Wanna dance, D? I feel like dancin'."

"What?" Dawn looked at her for the first time.

"Wanna dance? Feel like dancin'. C'mon, let's dance," Faith said and nodded towards the dance floor.

"Why me? Go and I'm sure you'll get somebody," Dawn said and tried to ignore the pang of anger in her stomach at the thought of some random guy or girl dancing so close to Faith. "I think I'm gonna go home. I'm bored." Faith moved closer to Dawn and the former Key's body stiffened.

"If you're bored, then c'mon, D. Let's have fun," Faith whispered low enough for Dawn to hear. "Besides…Don't wanna dance with somebody else. Dance with me."

The former Key looked up and found Faith's chocolate brown eyes. There was fire in them _It burns inside…_ there was desire _Who do you desire, Faith? _and passion _Why not? Just a taste…_

Dawn felt herself getting lost in those hypnotic eyes, she couldn't say no. She let Faith drag her to the dance floor, she let Faith start moving against her body, she let herself move in rhythm with the heavy bass beat against the Slayer…Her control gave up…

Faith dancing oozed sensuality, Dawn realized, the way her hips moved with the beat, the way her wais and breasts became a gun against any bystander. People couldn't help but to stare, and stare in admiration to Dawn for being dancing with her, for feeling Faith's body pressed against hers, the sensual way Faith's hands grabbed her hips and subtly moved south until they were almost cupping her ass…

Faith felt like a vampire for the first time in her life. She had seen Dawn from afar, she had watched her until she decided to approach her, not being able to resist the subtle yet sensual aroma of the brunette's perfume and the natural smell of her skin…That was how she was feeling right now, like a predator…she wanted her prey, she wanted Dawn…But she knew she couldn't use her like she used everybody, no, she wouldn't do that to her…she would give her a choice, she'd be honest…then all would depend on Dawn's decision…

The Slayer kept moving against Dawn, the brunette's hands that were in her waist, unconsciously squeezing the flesh, making Faith to bite her lip to stop herself from ravish her right there… Faith had to smile at how shy Dawn was acting, barely moving. But slowly, the former Key started to loosen up, turning around so her back was against Faith's front and started grinding her ass into Faith's body, causing Faith to burn with even more desire…

Faith inhaled the smell of Dawn's hair, that heavenly frugal smell that belonged only to Dawn sent a bolt of desire through her body…

"You smell so fuckin' good, D," Faith whispered huskily in Dawn's ear. "Soo fuckin' delicious…"

"Faith…" Her name sounded so sweet in those lips, especially when the brunette sounded so…out of breath and turn on…

The Slayer's hands, which were still on Dawn's hips slid south over her jean clad thighs and back up over her abs until almost reach her breasts, that were almost peeking out from Dawn's low cut Aerosmith t-shirt, causing Faith's mouth to water at the sight.

"Faith…" Dawn breathed out again, completely aware that her body in flames and of the wetness between her legs. She could feel Faith's breasts pressing against her back and it was driving her insane. "I…I need…"

"What, D? What do you need?" Faith asked in a low voice. Her horny voice tickled the skin of Dawn's neck and gave her the goose bumps.

"I want…" Dawn licked her dry lips. Her body was pressed harder against Faith's by the Slayer's hands.

"What?"

"You…"

Faith grinned like Cheshire cat at this revelation and spun Dawn around, one of her thighs instantly got between Dawn's and they started grinding against each other, both suffering the torture of their jean clad centers getting unsatisfying friction.

Faith placed both of her hands on Dawn's lower back…one dangerously close to the brunette's ass. The Slayer smirked and leaned in as if to kiss her but at the last second pulled away. Faith kept teasing Dawn that way for a couple of minutes, she got closer as if to kiss her but then pulled away, leaving Dawn wanting…needing to feel her lips…

One of Dawn's hands, which was in Faith's shoulder, moved so it was tangle in dark locks of hair and pulled the Slayer's head closer and their lips met for the first time…

That kiss was pure bliss, perfect…heat and passion…Lips and tongues and teeth and a sweet tango of wanton desire…

Faith's hand finally reached Dawn's ass and cupped almost roughly the jean covered flesh, getting a deep throaty moan as a response.

Suddenly, Dawn got aware of how many people, especially guys and a few interested looking girls, were watching them, so she grabbed Faith's hand, that was still grabbing her ass, and dragged her to a dark corner, behind one of the huge loudspeakers. There was a column besides the loudspeaker so they were covered from the public's view. Faith had Dawn pinned against the column, her mouth devouring Dawn's and her hands were back in what seemed to be their favorite place, Dawn's ass.

"Fuck, D…you're so hot…" Faith began to trace a path down Dawn's jaw line to her throat and her pulse point, where she sucked but not hard enough to leave a mark, her thigh pressing against Dawn's center. The brunette moaned and tilted her head to the side, giving Faith more space to kiss and nibble, unconsciously rubbing her center against Faith's thigh. "Fuck, I want you so much…"

Dawn didn't know what to say, her body had a mind of its own, it wasn't obeying her brain anymore…The former Key tried to think for a second but she couldn't…she just let herself go…

"Then…take me, Faith," Dawn found herself saying, and Faith looked at her as if asking her if she really wanted it. "Take me," Dawn confirmed at seeing Faith's look.

"D…fuck…" Faith took in the horny look in Dawn's eyes, how her eyes had turned a darker shade of blue and her elaborated breathing. Her hands automatically moved from the brunette's ass to slowly lift the really cool Aerosmith t-shirt, while her lips were back to kissing Dawn's. The Slayer lifted the t-shirt over Dawn's breasts, pushing up the bra in the process and began her path downwards…

Dawn's head was thrown back when Faith's mouth started nibbling the flesh of Dawn's breast as Faith's right hand cupped roughly the neglected breast and started pinching the nipple with her forefinger and thumb while Faith's free hand caressed the brunette's stomach and hip before sliding inside Dawn's pants to cup her ass again, causing her to cry out rather loudly.

"Faith…C'mon…Don't tease," Dawn managed to breathe out. Her fingers were interlocked with Faith's hair, mostly to have something to hold on to. Her head was spinning, her brain was foggy but she could feel, she could feel it all…Faith's lips and hot breath torturing her breast, her hardened nipple begging to be satisfied…Faith's hand pinching her other nipple, her whole body shivering with desire and Faith's other hand squeezing the flesh of her ass so close to her sex…

Dawn whispered when the hand that was grabbing her ass broker the contact and slid out of her pants but a second later her excitement grew again when that same hand almost tore apart the fly of her jeans. Faith shoved her hand inside Dawn's panties and her fingers came into contact with liquid heat, getting a long throaty moan from the brunette.

"You're so fuckin' hot, D…I want to fuck so badly…" Faith whispered in her ear as her fingers explored Dawn's folds. Dawn had a moment of clarity when she felt Faith's fingers near her entrance…

"Faith….I never-" was all Dawn could get out before Faith's lips attacked hers again.

"I know you never fucked another girl, D," Faith said with a smug smirk before placing another kiss on Dawn's swollen lips. "Don't worry…I can be your teacher if ya want…" The Slayer added as her hand was pulled away from Dawn's sex, causing the brunette to groan in frustration. "What ya say, D?"

"I…I'd like that, Faith…Now, don't tease…I need you," Dawn almost begged. Her whole body was shaking with desire and the throbbing between her legs had become unbearable, which never happened to her before. This was a whole new level of sexiness and she was going insane…

"Them, hold on to my shoulders, D," Faith suggested smugly before dropping to her knees in front of Dawn.

The Slayer started kissing Dawn's stomach, she loved the taste of her skin, it was intoxicating…the more she tasted her, the more she wanted. Dawn moaned when Faith teased her bellybutton and her legs almost gave up when she felt Faith's hands dragging her pants and panties down.

"God, Faith… C'mon…" Dawn forgot how to breathe when she felt Faith's tongue attacking her wet and ready sex urgently. Faith's hand grabbed Dawn's hips to steady her and the brunette placed her hands on Faith's shoulders to not fall down. "Faith…Damn…"

Faith grinned again and went back to lick all the juices from Dawn's sex like a thirsty woman. She felt hungry… Dawn's scent was intoxicating and her mouth was watering with the sight of her dripping wet lips…The Slayer licked all the length of Dawn's, causing her to gasp for air once again. Faith's body was on fire, she was going insane wit desire and the Slayer knew by the hold that Dawn had in her hair that she brunette was more than ready…

With a quick unexpected movement, Faith entered with her tongue as one of her hands moved and her thumb began to play with Dawn's clit.

"Faith…oh God…Please, I need you to…" Dawn's head was throw back again and her lips were trembling…the muscles in her body were taut and begging for release, her tight walls were trying to capture the slippery muscle.

Faith stopped her movements for a second, getting a frustrated groan as a response but suddenly her lips closed around Dawn's clits and the Slayer sucked…hard…Dawn's back arched and although she wanted to cry out, no sound came out…

"God…" Faith kept sucking, Dawn's short fingernails leaving marks in her shoulders as the brunette's hips bucked almost wildly against Faith's face…

And then it hit her…Dawn was the shore and her orgasm was a huge tsunami that consumed it, had destroyed every trace of who she used to be…_it_ wrapped around her body and overflowed her senses….

Faith kissed her way up and helped Dawn put her underwear and clothes back in place, since the brunette seemed still a bit out of breath…

"Wow…Faith, that was…" Dawn took a deep breath, not even aware of the deep blush that was spreading over her cheeks and neck, and gave Faith a shy smile. "You're a good teacher, Faith," the former Key joked.

Faith smirked and kept her body pressed against Dawn's. Her hands were around the brunette's waist and the Slayer leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't we go to my place? I'll give ya a proper lesson, hermosa," Faith whispered and took Dawn's earlobe between her lips and sucked, getting another moan from the brunette.

"What does that mean?" Dawn asked after a second, when the words finally registered in her brain. "That word…"

"Hermosa?" Faith repeated and Dawn nodded. The Slayer gave her a sly grin and leaned in to kiss her sweet lips one more time. "I may tell ya one day… So, shall we?"

Dawn chuckled and nodded shyly.

"Shall we…"

**-TBM-**

"Hey, D…I'm hungry. Want some pizza?" Faith propped herself on her elbows and looked down at Dawn.

They had gotten to Faith's apartment and hadn't even bothered to turn on the light. They had thrown their clothes onto the floor and fucked with all the energy they had. It was raw and passionate and wild…Mouths had sucked, teeth had bit into heated flesh, hands had roamed and touched and leave marks of fingernails in backs and shoulders and butt cheeks…moans and cries of passion had filled every corner of the apartment until they had explode into ecstasy and their spent bodies weren't able to move anymore…

Dawn was by Faith's side, her arms behind her head and the sheet covering almost all her body. The former Key was staring at the ceiling, she wasn't smiling but there was a satisfied look in her eyes. Dawn finally looked at Faith.

"Yeah, I'd like some," was all she said.

"Okay. I'll go get some. The pizza place is just around the corner so be back in 20."

Faith got out of bed naked as she was and hunted for her clothes, which were scattered around the bedroom. The Slayer quickly dressed up and left the bedroom. Only a few seconds later, Dawn heard the front door closing and she threw away the sheet. The former Key sat on the bed and looked down... Dawn sighed. There was a small trace of blood in her inner thigh so she stood up and went to the bathroom, after making sure the sheets weren't stained with any blood…

**-TBM-**

Faith entered the apartment holding a pizza box. The Slayer went to the kitchen, grabbed two plates and napkins, a soda for Dawn and she was about to grab a beer for her but thought better and grabbed another soda.

She went back to the bedroom and found Dawn putting her underwear.

"If I were you, I wouldn't dress too much, D," Faith joked and placed the pizza and the plates and the sodas on the night table. Dawn finished putting her bra on and looked around, obviously uncomfortable. "What's up, D?" Faith asked her when she noticed it.

"Um…nothing Faith, I was just…" Dawn didn't look at her. The former Key gesture towards the door as she grabbed her jeans and her t-shirt from the floor. "I was just getting ready to go home," she tried to sound nonchalant although if she was honest, she didn't want to leave. _Especially not at night in Sunnydale…it's dangerous_ Dawn thought. Of course, the brunette didn't want to admit the real reason why she didn't want to leave…

"You're leavin'? Why?" Faith asked as she kicked off her shoes and got into bed again. The Slayer frowned, not understanding. Then, suddenly something occurred to her. "D…do you regret what happened?" Dawn looked shocked.

"What? No, I don't, Faith. I wanted it too, remember?" Dawn said and buttoned her jeans. The former Key sighed. "Look, Faith, I know how this goes, okay? So you don't have to bother…I'll just leave and we're still friends and all that." Dawn unconsciously gave thanks to God for something called 'repression' otherwise she would have noticed how the idea of leaving or Faith not wanting her there made her tremendously mad and sad…

"What the fuck are you talkin' about, D?" Faith asked, still not understanding.

"I'm talking about…this…about what we just did…" Dawn tried to say but she started to blush again.

"Yeah, we fucked. So what?" Faith said.

"I know you only do one-night-stands. And that's great with me. I wanted sex, you were there…it was fun and thanks but I don't have anything else to do here so I'm leaving. Don't worry, this won't get weird between us or anything like that. I know what a one-night-stand means," Dawn hurried to say as she slipped on her t-shirt. Faith finally understood what the brunette was saying and chuckled.

"C'mon, D. Chill out." Faith took off her jeans and shirt, leaving her only clad in her black bra and her black boxers shorts. "C'mon, sit down and eat some pizza. Listen 'cause I'm only gonna explain this once. You're my friend. Yeah we fucked, so what? Before all you're my friend, and I won't kick my friend out in the middle of the night, kay? So shut up, sit down and let's eat some pizza," Faith finished her speech and opened the pizza box. Dawn chuckled and stripped down to her underwear again…

**-TBM-**

"You know, Faith…I was thinking…" Dawn took a sip of her soda and brought up her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Faith placed the pizza box and the plates on the night table and looked at her. "Well…I had a great night. I mean, that was…" Why did she had to blush every two seconds?

"Yeah, that was cool," Faith agreed.

"Well, I was thinking that…it would be great if…ya know…wanted to…um…do it again?" Dawn blushed a deeper shade of red and didn't look at Faith.

"You mean like fuck buddies?" Faith asked and took another sip of her soda. The Slayer thought about it and it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Yeah…"

Faith thought about it for another second and shrugged.

"Why not?" After a second the Slayer spoke again. "Can we fuck again, then?"

**-TBM-**

Dawn entered the house and left her keys on the table by the front door. She was…she never felt better. Her night with Faith had been…one of the best experiences of her life…

"Dawn, you're home," a voice said and Dawn turned around to see Willow working in her laptop on the couch.

"Hey, Will. What's up? Tare is at work?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, she is," Willow replied. "You didn't come home last night, where were you?" The redhead blurted out before she couldn't stop herself. "I mean, you're an adult now, but…you know the things that lurk in the dark and you always let us know when you're not coming home and Tara and I were a bit worried that you-"

"Will!" Dawn cut her off. "I'm sorry, okay? I was at a friend's house and we lost track of time and since I know what kind of things lurk in the dark in Sunnydale, I decided to stay."

"It's okay. You're an adult now, Dawn. You don't have to tell us where you go or where you are and- Oh."

"What?"

Willow bit her lower lip and pointed to her own neck. The redhead ducked her head and took a deep breath.

"I see you were at your friend's house, Dawn." Dawn tried to say something but Willow held up a hand. "You don't have to tell me anything, okay? Like I said, you're an adult now. If you want to talk, here I am, I'm your friend. But we don't have to. Just…don't lie to me."

"I had sex last night!" Dawn blurted out and blushed a deep shade of red. That was all she seemed able to do lately, blush. Willow's jaw hit the floor.

"You…you…had…sex?" Willow swallowed hard and took another deep breath. "Okay. Um…since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't," Dawn replied.

"Oh." Willow seemed to think for a moment and frowned. "Oh! Dawn… Did you…Did you atleast used protection? I mean a one-night-stand…"

"I didn't need to use protection, Will…." Dawn looked up straight into her best friend's eyes. "I didn't have sex…with a boy…" Willow's paled and seemed as if she was going to pass out.

"Wha…What?" The redhead shook her head and took another deep breath.

"You…you…had…"

"Yes, Will. I had…sex with another girl," Dawn admitted and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But you…Oh Goddess…Dawn, you were, or I atleast think you were…and you…" Willow took **ANOTHER** deep breath. "Dawn…"

"I know. I know. I lost my virginity with another girl, I know, Will," Dawn said.

"Why did you do it? Were you drunk or high or something like that?" Willow asked.

"No. It's not that, Willow. You know I don't even drink beer. I wanted to, I wanted to do…my friend wanted to do it too…"

"So you are attracted to her…atleast sexually…" Willow commented.

"Yes, I am. She's…hot. Really hot… We wanted it, we did it…we may do it again, I don't know…but nothing else is going to happen," Dawn explained.

"Was she…gently atleast? Did you tell her that you were a virgin?"

"No, and she won't know that. But yes, she was gentle, Will," Dawn said and gave her friend a small smile.

"Goddess…Dawn, you're a woman now…officially…" Willow got closer to the brunette she saw as a surrogate little sister and hugged her. Dawn hugged her back and chuckled.

"You're not going to cry now, are you Will?" Dawn joked.

"No, but you do know that you're gonna have to tell Tara, don't you?"

"I know. I'll talk to her tonight."

**-TBM-**

Tara entered the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend and got into bed. She had just come from Dawn's room…

"How did it go?" Willow asked her, knowing that earlier that day, she had had that same expression in her face.

"Dawnie had sex with another girl…" Tara looked at her lover. "Is it wrong if I say that I'm feeling old right now?"

"No. You're not the only one," Willow agreed with her girlfriend.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you, Tare."

The couple kissed and turned off the light…

**-TBM-**

**That was the first one-shot, guys! Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations

**DISCLAIMER:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

**A/N:: Again, there are a couple of bits of W/T. Umm…Dawn and Faith are now fuck buddies and friends, so they get a bit…playful… *smirks* But of course there's more than just lust in the air…**

**-Conversations—**

**CHAPTER 16- Conversations**

"C'mon, D!" Faith whined as they walked towards the cinema.

They had actually ran into each other in front of the Espresso Pump and had decided to hang out since neither of them had anything to do for the rest of the afternoon. Dawn wanted to watch a new movie but Faith was trying to convince her to watch something else.

"D, please…This is a chick flick…no way I'm watchin' that crap," Faith said as they entered the cinema. Faith stood her ground and crossed her arms across her chest. Dawn smiled because she was kinda pouting and it was really cute. The former Key walked closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If you want that movie with me…I'll reward you later, Faith-y," Dawn playfully said

with a sexy undertone. It amazed Faith how the brunette seemed to be getting bolder, especially around her. Faith narrowed her eyes at the silly nick name the former Key had started using a few days prior.

"How? What kind of reward?" Faith gave her a naughty smirk and the brunette blushed. Oh yeah, she still could make her blush red as a tomato.

"Remember what you were joking about the other day?" Dawn said, not looking at Faith, embarrassed. Faith thinks for a moment and then she remembered…her eyes widened slightly…

"Really? You…wanna do that?" Faith asked, truly surprised…and excited at the idea of doing one of her favorite things…

"Why not? If I can't trust my best friend, right?" Dawn said and shrugged, still not looking at Faith.

"You're awesome, D. Did I tell you that?" Faith said, completely surprised but excited at the same time. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Sure…whatever you say, Faith-y," Dawn joked. "Now, let's go watch the movie."

"Hell yeah."

**-Conversations—**

"C'mon, D!" Faith whined as they walked towards the cinema.

They had actually ran into each other in front of the Espresso Pump and had decided to hang out since neither of them had anything to do for the rest of the afternoon. Dawn wanted to watch a new movie but Faith was trying to convince her to watch something else.

"D, please…This is a chick flick…no way I'm watchin' that crap," Faith said as they entered the cinema. Faith stood her ground and crossed her arms across her chest. Dawn smiled because she was kinda pouting and it was really cute. The former Key walked closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If you want that movie with me…I'll reward you later, Faith-y," Dawn playfully said with a sexy undertone. It amazed Faith how the brunette seemed to be getting bolder, especially around her. Faith narrowed her eyes at the silly nick name the former Key had started using a few days prior.

"How? What kind of reward?" Faith gave her a naughty smirk and the brunette blushed. Oh yeah, she still could make her blush red as a tomato.

"Remember what you were joking about the other day?" Dawn said, not looking at Faith, embarrassed. Faith thinks for a moment and then she remembered…her eyes widened slightly…

"Really? You…wanna do that?" Faith asked, truly surprised…and excited at the idea of doing one of her favorite things…

"Why not? If I can't trust my best friend, right?" Dawn said and shrugged, still not looking at Faith.

"You're awesome, D. Did I tell you that?" Faith said, completely surprised but excited at the same time. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Sure…whatever you say, Faith-y," Dawn joked. "Now, let's go watch the movie."

"Hell yeah."

**-Conversations—**

"So, you're going out again tonight?" Tara asked.

Tara and Dawn were preparing dinner together, like they haven't done in a while. Willow was working in the living room, the redhead had taken a like in working in the living room where she could spend time with Tara instead of being locked inside her office…

"Yeah. Today Faith watched a movie with me although she hated it so I decided to make it up to her by going to the Bronze with her," Dawn replied while she cut the potatoes.

"You guys have been spending a lot of time together lately," Tara commented as she prepared the sauce.

Dawn's body stiffened a little but she took a silent deep breath to calm her heart.

"No, we haven't. Today we just ran into each other in the Espresso Pump and decided to hang out."

"Well, anyway I'm happy that you two are getting along so well." Tara smiled at her. "She needs friends."

"Me too. I mean, I'm glad that we're friends…She's a really good friend when you get to know her," Dawn said, breathing slowly to calm her racing heart and not blush like crazy. If Tara noticed it, she didn't say anything.

"I know she is. By the way, since you are going over there, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you tell her that I'll need her help tomorrow? If she could come in the afternoon, it would be great."

"I'll tell her, no problem. Can I ask what you need her help for?" Dawn asked, curious.

Tara gave her a sly smile.

"Next week is Willow and I's anniversary," the blonde replied. "And I want her to help me get something for Willow. They don't know it, but they are more alike than they think."

"Right, I totally forgot. 6 years now, huh?" Tara nodded.

"I know, it's been only 6 years but it seems longer," Tara commented.

"When are you going to propose?" Dawn joked.

"We already gave each other a promise ring, Dawnie," Tara said and held her hand up to show her the ring.

"Hey! Why am I the last to know? How come you didn't tell me?" Dawn protested.

"We didn't want to make a big deal out of it, sweetie. And um…I would have told you, but…um…you have barely been home lately," Tara said, not wanting to hurt Dawn's feelings.

Dawn's face fell. She handed the cut potatoes to Tara and started to cut the meat into small cubes.

"Oh…right. I'm sorry, Tare," the former Key apologized.

Tara gave her a small warm smile.

"No problem, sweetie," Tara said. They kept making dinner, until Tara asked the question she was dying to ask. "So, tell me…Does Faith knows the girl you've been sleeping with?" Dawn almost cut her finger with the knife. The former Key glared at her best friend.

"Tare, please…I don't want to talk about it," Dawn said in what she hoped to be a firm tone.

"C'mon, tell me. Does Faith know her? Either she does or you say you go to Faith's apartment but instead you go somewhere else," Tara smartly said.

"She's only a friend. A friend with benefits but nothing else, okay? Forget it now, please," Dawn quickly said. Tara raised an eyebrow.

"I never said she wasn't, sweetie. Just asked if Faith knew her." Tara grabbed the meat Dawn had cut and added it to the pot that was on the stove. "Although maybe it is you who wants to be more than friends," Tara added before leaving the kitchen to ask Willow something.

Dawn's jaw hit the floor. The former Key glared at her absent friend.

_I soo __**DO NOT**__ want Faith and I to be more…nope. No way José! Like __**THAT**__ could happen….Please…_ Dawn chuckled, not believing one word and went back to check on the food that was on the stove. Tara's words kept ringing in her ears though… _Damn it, Tara…I'm supposed to be the shrink here…_

**-Conversations—**

Willow was already in bed and was playing Tomb Raider Underworld in her laptop. Tara was sitting on the edge of the bed, applying her night cream on her arms and legs. After the blonde was done she grabbed a book from her night table and got comfy against the headboard.

"Do you think Dawnie is different?" Tara suddenly asked.

"What do you mean, baby?" Willow thought about her girlfriend's words for a moment. "She's been spending a lot of time with Faith. Seems happier to me so I won't complain about her being happy."

"I know she's happier, but I mean…Think about it, Will. She's been acting…different. And I think this has to do with that girl she's been sleeping with," Tara said.

"She's a woman now. She feels more confident, less shy and sexier. She feels wanted. That is a good way to boost any one's ego and confidence, baby. Think, Tare…the same happened to us. With a couple of differences, of course…" Willow replied smartly, never looking away from her laptop. "Yes! Now to the next platform…"

"She's not a stuttering mess like I used to be," Tara said and smiled.

"An **adorable** stuttering mess," Willow corrected her. "And she's not a computer geek and has only one friend who's Xander." Willow chuckled.

"Her friend is Faith…" Tara said and didn't finish her sentence.

"Oh boy…" Tara looked at her disapprovingly. It took a minute for Willow to noticed how that sounded. "I didn't mean that. I fell! Now I have to climb again. Damn…"

"If you didn't stare at Lara's ass so much, you'd see where you're going," Tara joked with a teasing smile.

"I don't look at her ass," Willow exclaimed indignantly. "You know I don't like dark-haired girls, anyway."

"Do I have to remind ya of that little crush on Faith you admitted to have?" Tara kept teasing. The blonde left her book on the night table again, since she didn't seem to be able to focus on it that night.

"That doesn't count, Tara. It was more of a crush on her boobs, and the leather pants. It was the leather pants," Willow said firmly.

"Sure, Will. Blame the leather pants," Tara kept joking and rolled her eyes.

"You're really funny, Tara," Willow said. "By the way…I talked to dad, my parents want to have dinner this Friday."

That wiped the smile off Tara's face. It wasn't that she didn't like her _"in-laws" _but she had to admit that it was hard to be around them, especially Sheila…Ira was shocked at first but had grown to like her and respect and support their relationship like any other proud parent. Sheila still believed Willow was going through a phase…

"They do? I thought they were out of town, honey," Tara commented, trying to sound casual, like it didn't freak her out the idea of dinner with Sheila.

"They came back early. Daddy called me this afternoon. He and mother want to have dinner with us. Well, dad wants to," Willow said. She knew Tara didn't like to be around her mother, and she didn't blame her. Her mother still was expecting her to find _"a nice Jewish boy"_ and get over her _"phase"_.

But Willow had stopped caring about what her mother wanted a long time ago, and she was really happy that her dad had accepted and supported her relationship with Tara. They incredibly got along really well. Again, Willow knew that getting along with her dad was something that Tara wanted badly. The redhead knew enough psychology to know that it had somehow to do with the issues with her own father that made Tara wish to have a good relationship with her girlfriend's father.

_Did Sheila actually acknowledge our relationship in the first place to want to have dinner with us? _ Tara thought.

"It will be good to see them again, honey," Tara said. Willow chuckled.

"Admit, Tare…You don't wanna have dinner with my parents. Or atleast not with my mother. Can't blame ya…I'm her daughter and I don't like to be in her presence either," Willow said, still playing her game.

"It's not that I don't want to have dinner with them. I really like your dad. It's just…that your mom makes me a tiny bit uncomfortable," Tara admitted shyly. "I'm sorry, Will. She is your mother after all."

"Tare, please, don't ever apologize for being honest. She's my mother and I don't like being around her either. Daddy will be joining us but I don't think mother will. She always finds an excuse, remember?" Willow said with a sly smile. Tara let out a happy laugh.

"Oh, I love you so much, Will…" Tara said. A wide smile spread over Willow's face and the redhead saved her game and placed her laptop on the night table before turning to face her girlfriend. Willow wrapped an arm around Tara's waist and pulled the blonde closer until their noses touched.

"And you, Tara Maclay, are the love of my life…You make me see stars with just looking at you," Willow said and her lips caressed Tara's for a nano-second, causing the blonde to shiver with desire but most of all, love. "I love you so much, Tare…so much it still scares me, so much that when you're not around, and I can't feel your magical presence…I get scare that something may had happened to you…Tara, my Goddess, my sun…"

Tara's eyes were watering by the end of the speech. The blonde Wiccan reached out to caress her girlfriend's hair and pulled her in for a short but sweet kiss.

"Will, I-" Tara began to say.

"No, you don't have to say anything. I know. I feel what you feel every day, Tare," Willow cut her off and kissed her again. The redhead rested her heads against Tara's. "You show me every day how much you love me."

"Can I show you again?" Tara asked and gave her that sexy lop-side smile that was only for Willow. Willow simply responded by kissing her…

**-Conversations—**

"I'm going to get a drink while you…ya know," Dawn said and blushed as she walked to the bedroom's door. They had been watching a movie but they hadn't made it to the end before they started to make out and things got heated.

"Are you sure, D?" Faith asked from her place on the bed. The Slayer was wearing only her bra and her jeans, her body still hot and bothered from their make-out session. "We don't have to."

Dawn stopped before leaving the room and looked at Faith from over her shoulder, a sexy smirk and the ever preset blush covering her face.

"I'm sure, teacher," the former Key said and left the room.

"Teacher?" That word gave her even more ideas than she already had. "Oh, fuck me!" A clear image of Dawn wearing a school uniform appeared in her mind and it wouldn't fade away…The Slayer shivered with desire and got off the bed. "Dude…so not fair…" Faith shook her head trying to clear it from that image…but it wasn't working…

As she was pulling up the zipper of her jeans, Faith's hands started trembling with anticipation…The Slayer took a deep breath and lets out an ironic laugh. She **NEVER** got nervous about doing this…she was a damn expert, for fuck's sake. Faith laughed again and shook her heads again. She couldn't believe she was actually acting this way…

Dawn was in the kitchen pouring some Sprite into a glass. The former Key let the cold liquid to calm her nerves down as she placed it back on the counter… Dawn bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning when she felt the warm of Faith's body pressed against hers. The Slayer wrapped her arms around Dawn's waist and her nose inhaled the sweet floral scent of Dawn's shampoo. Faith would never tell Dawn that, of course, but she loved that smell mixing with Dawn's unique perfume…

"Faith…" Faith started to kiss and nibble the skin of Dawn's neck as her hands started to caress Dawn's stomach and take off the brunette's shirt, which had come undone back in the bedroom… "Here?"

"I'm gonna show ya what really is to be fucked, D," Faith began to whisper in her ear as her hands made their way to Dawn's bra, cupping full breasts and squeezing the flesh through the fabric. Faith pressed her body harder against Dawn's… "Do I turn you on, D? Ya want me?"

"Yes, you do, Faith…" Dawn whispered. "You do turn me on…so much…" Dawn's bra was ripped in two pieces and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Faith's hands closed around Dawn's full breasts and her thumbs stroke the already hard nipples. The brunette's back arched, causing her ass to push against Faith's crotch, feeling the hard lump there where it shouldn't be… "Show me, Faith…fuck me…"

Hearing that word from Dawn's mouth awoke the volcano inside Faith's body. The Slayer pressed harder into her as her hands played almost roughly with Dawn's breasts…Suddenly Faith's hands moved South, over Dawn's stomach and her firm thighs. The former Key placed her hands on the counter to steady herself…

Dawn cried out when Faith left nail marks on her thighs on their way back up. The Slayer almost ripped Dawn's mini skirt as she tried to open the buttons without looking.

"So fuckin' sexy…Every time I see you I wanna fuck you…everywhere, D…Against the wall, in my car, on the ouch…everywhere…"

Faith pulled down Dawn's skirt and Dawn kicked it away. Dawn's knees were barely supporting her weigh and the throb between her legs was becoming unbearable…Her head was resting back on Faith's shoulders and cried out again when Faith torturously caressed her inner thighs and cupped her panties clad center, which was soaked wet…Her back arched as Faith pressed up with her fingers, teasing Dawn's clit through the fabric and the bulge in Faith's pants was pressed harder against the brunette's butt.

"God, Faith… Take them off!" Dawn managed to breathe out. She couldn't bear that kind of teasing anymore, she needed to feel Faith's fingers touching her skin…her body was on fire and it was starting to beg for release… "Stop teasing!"

Faith smirked smugly against the skin of Dawn's shoulder and made a circle motion with her hips, just to tease her a bit more. She wanted Dawn to be really ready for her…

The Slayer decided to move things a bit further and pulled down Dawn's panties. The brunette kicked them away as well and as she was spun around Faith moved her so she was against the wall, the cold tile making her shiver. Faith's hands caressed, this time more gently, the skin of Dawn's breasts, avoiding the hard nipples that were begging to be touched…Dawn gulped down some air and arched her back to try and gain some more contact from Faith's hands. One of Faith's thighs got between Dawn's and the brunette bucked her hips as soon as the rough fabric made contact with Faith's jean clad thigh.

"Faith…touch me! God, don't be like this! I need you to touch me…Fuck!" Hearing that word again made the Slayer to give a low primeval growl and Faith's mouth closed around one of Dawn's nipples, sucking hard, which got her a loud _'Oh God!'_ from Dawn….

Faith lowered her left hand to Dawn's thigh and pulled away from the brunette's center, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact.

"Fuck, D, you're so wet…" Faith breathed out as her fingers came into contact with the liquid heat of Dawn's sex. "So delicious…"

"Touch me, Faith, please…" Dawn almost begged. Faith smirked and entered her tight wet sex, getting another _'Oh God!'_ screamed almost to the top of Dawn's lungs… "You…have amazing fingers, Faith…did ya know that?" Dawn managed to say between breaths.

"My fingers love to be inside your pussy, D," Faith breathlessly responded as she started a thrusting motion with her hand in and out. The Slayer's smirk grew until it barely fitted in her face, if there was one thing she loved about sex, especially sex with Dawn, it was the sounds…the sounds the brunette made while they were having sex…

Faith's mouth attacked Dawn's almost roughly as she kept thrusting with her fingers, ignoring to touch Dawn's g-spot knowing that if she did, the brunette would come.

Dawn could feel she was near the edge but for once she didn't want to come yet, she was dying with the anticipation of what would Faith do…The brunette's hands reached out to the fly of Faith's jeans but in the moment she touched the denim Faith pulled out, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact…

"Why?" Dawn almost whined but she felt even more wetness in her sex when she saw Faith licking her fingers clean.

Faith grabbed something from her back jean pocket and lowered the zipper of her pants, taking them off after…Dawn gulped but her mouth watered at the sight of Faith wearing her 9 inch purple strap-on…She had never seen something like that but damn…even wearing **IT** Faith was sexy as Hell…

Dawn was confused when she saw a condom in Faith's hand…She was definitely confused…

"Wait, why…" The now blushing brunette pointed to Faith's hand.

"It'll feel better, trust me…And it's safer this way," Faith joked before kissing her again, the hard silicon pressed between their bodies.

"Oh, I get it…you don't wanna get me pregnant, right?" Dawn joked when their lips pulled apart for only a second.

As they kissed Faith opened the condom and slid it in its place. Dawn laughed when the sweet scent of grape reached her nostrils and her mouth went back to fight for dominance with Faith's. Faith's hands grabbed Dawn's ass and lifted her in the air, using the wall to support the brunette's weigh, and Dawn wrapped her legs around Faith's body.

"Are you ready, D? Are you ready to take me in? All of me?" Faith whispered in Dawn's ear between kisses.

"Yes…Yes, Faith, I want you…please," Dawn begged breathless as their bodies moved together, the silicon still trapped between them.

Faith used one of her hands to position the head in Dawn's entrance and slowly pushed in…inch by inch the hard silicon member entered the tight hole and Dawn cried out again…

Their bodies started moving in perfect synchrony, Faith thrusting in and out, this time hitting Dawn's g-spot almost constantly…their sweaty skin, their breasts and nipples touched as they moved against each other, Dawn's hips bucking wildly to take more of Faith inside her.

It was amazing…it was heavenly to feel Faith like that, to feel her inside of her. Dawn loved it when Faith's fingers were inside her, and this didn't compare at all, but it was a bit more intense…And suddenly she wanted more, she wanted to take it all inside, she wanted Faith to fuck her good and hard…

The base of the strap-on pressed against Faith's clit so the Slayer was getting closer and closer to the edge, she was enough worked up to not need much anyway…

"God, yes, there…right there…Yes, Faith…God…" Dawn's head was thrown back against the wall and her hands grabbed Faith's shoulders to try and steady herself a bit. "Harder…I'm almost there…"

"Me too, D, me too…fuck…You're still so tight, Dawn…" Faith breathed out and rested her forehead against Dawn's as she kept thrusting inside Dawn…

They both exploded into a sea of ecstasy, their backs arching, their bodies pressing together even more if that was possible…Faith was always more vocal than Dawn but this time she couldn't speak, she couldn't form any kind of sound…

They stood for a second there against the wall, Faith still holding Dawn up in the air, the brunette light weight supported against the wall…They were still breathing heavily but they couldn't stop kissing, it was a need neither of them could explain…they needed to share that connection, even if it was way more intimate and deep than they wanted to admit. They didn't acknowledge it but something deep and meaningful had happened that night between them…

"That was…wow," Dawn whispered after a whole minute of silence.

"I know, fuckin' amazin'," Faith agreed. "I should…I should pull out now…"

"No!" Dawn hurried to say. "Don't yet…stay inside." Dawn took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "Stay inside."

"Ya sure? It may be uncomfortable," Faith said.

"Yes, yes, stay like that…Feels amazing. I can feel every little movement you make…"

Faith smirked again.

"Really?" Faith moved her hips a little bit and Dawn moaned again, the tip of the dildo touching her g-spot directly. "Ready for round two, D?"

"Aren't you tired, Faith?" Dawn asked, secretly hoping Faith isn't.

"You're with the Slayer, D. You should know about my stamina by now." Faith moved her hips gently again getting another moan from the brunette.

"Can you move us to the couch?" Dawn asked.

"Sure I can, D…"

And Faith moved them both to the couch to continue with their fun…unaware of what was happening, ignoring the volcano of feelings that was threatening to explode…

**-Conversations—**

**Hey, guys! That the second one-shot! Hope you liked it! And before you think, NO, not all of the one-shots will be smutty! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3 A game

**DISCLAIMER:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

**A/N:: This Chapter is short, but it's not the only one I'm going to post today. **

**-A game—**

**CHAPTER 3- A game!**

"I'm bored. Let's play a game," Dawn said.

"What game, D?" Faith asked.

They were both wearing nothing but their underwear. They had been watching a movie as usual in the living room and had started making out. That seemed to happen a lot with them….in the most unusual times they just looked at each other and started making out.

"I don't know…how about I ask you a question, then you ask me one and so on?" Dawn suggested.

"What are you? 12?" Faith chuckled.

"Just wanna do something fun," Dawn said and rolled her eyes.

Faith gave her a naughty smirk.

"I know something fun we could do, D," the Slayer suggested. Dawn rolled her eyes again.

"Geez, Faith. You may be the all mighty Slayer but I'm not, ya know…I can't be having sex all day long," Dawn said.

"Ya sure? 'Cause we sure as Hell fuck all night long and you never complained," Faith replied with a smug smirk. Dawn looked away and yup, she blushed. That hadn't changed.

"Shut up. Wanna play or not?"

Faith laughed.

"Kay, kay…let's play. You go first," Faith said.

"Um…what part of my body is your favorite?" Dawn asked, her blush becoming darker shade of red.

"Your ass," Faith easily replied. "Yours?"

"Your boobs." After a moment she asked. "Do you really like having sex with me?" Faith would have laughed if she didn't know that Dawn was being serious.

"Hell yeah! Do you like fuckin' with me?"

"I do. I really do," Dawn said and looked away, completely embarrassed. "What made you come to talk to me in the Bronze?"

"I was horny and you're hot. What made ya accept to have sex with me?"

"The same, basically. You're really hot." Once again, Dawn looked away, embarrassed. The brunette tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Was I…good…that night?"

Again, Faith could see Dawn was being serious.

"D, you were great."

"Really?"

Faith moved closer and put her hand under Dawn's chin, lifting her face a little so their eyes could meet.

"You were fuckin' great, D. Believe me. So…Am I good?" Faith smirked. After all, that was the only thing she was good at…

"You're amazing, Faith." Dawn tried to calm down her beating heart and decided to change the topic a little. "So…where were you born?"

Faith's body instantly stiffened and the Slayer cleared her throat.

"Wanna eat somethin', D? I'm kinda hungry," Faith said.

"Get it, you don't wanna talk about it. And I'm not hungry, thanks," Dawn said. She cursed herself for being such an idiot. Of course Faith didn't like to talk about herself, she already knew that.

Faith could see that although was trying to hide it, Dawn was hurt by her apparently lack of trust in her. The Slayer fought with her inner self for a minute before clearing her throat again.

"Boston. I was born in Boston and moved to Miami when I was a kid," Faith finally said. She could see the surprise in Dawn's eyes.

"You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to, Faith," Dawn commented although she was really glad that Faith seemed to trust her.

Faith shrugged.

"Guess I wanted to, Dawn…" Chocolate brown eyes met blue and time seemed to stop…

After a tense moment of silence Dawn finally broke eye contact.

"So…um…wanna have sex?"

"Hell yeah!" Faith agreed.

"But let's go to your bedroom," Dawn suggested.

"Whatever you want, D…"

**-A game—**

**Hey, guys! That was the short Chapter. **

**Jampantjake****:: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that I have a fan! And I'll keep it comin', don't worry! ^_^**

**Dorian Windslaher****:: Thanks for the review and I'll just say something…it's quite obvious you didn't like it…so don't read it. **


	4. Chapter 4 Oh boy OO

**DISCLAIMER****:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

**A/N:: In this Chapter, things explode between Faith and Dawn. The feelings that were bubbling under the surface finally explode! **

**-O_O—**

**CHAPTER 4- Oh boy… O_O"**

"T, you seriously need to teach me how to make these cookies," Faith said. The kitchen was filled with the delicious aroma of Tara's cookies. Faith was sitting on the counter while Tara was on one of the stools waiting for the second and last batch of cookies to be done.

"Maybe one day I will, Faith," Tara said with a smile.

"Oh c'mon! Please?" Faith gave her own version of the puppy-dog-eyes.

"No, Faith. Maybe one day," Tara said.

"You're evil, did ya know that?" Faith said and pouted.

Tara laughed and a second later Faith laughed with her.

**-O_O—**

Dawn ran into the house excited about something. Willow looked up from her laptop, she was working in the living room as usual.

"Hey, Dawn. Are you okay?" Willow asked.

"Where is Tara? Tara! Come here!" Dawn called Tara.

A second later, Tara showed up holding a tray of with two coffee cups for Willow and Faith and the freshly made cookies. The blonde sat down beside her girlfriend and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"What's up, sweetie? You seem excited," Tara said.

"You're gonna die when you hear what happened. I went to the Espresso Pump for some coffee, decided to sit for a minute and go through my notes from my last class. So I was there, minding my own business when this cute girl comes and starts talking to me. She is in one of my classes but I never paid attention to her before. Anyway, she gave me her phone number, made a comment that she didn't have anything to do tonight and to call her if I _got bored_," Dawn explained quickly.

"That girl was hitting on you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I know, that never happened to me before. Isn't it odd? Did I mention she was cute?" Dawn giggled like a naughty school girl.

Willow chuckled.

"You did. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm going to call her but…I don't know…"

"You want to call her?"

"Well, she **IS** cute," Dawn said and frowned. _But what if Faith gets pissed off? Wait, why would she get pissed off? We're just friends_ Dawn shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Maybe I will, see what she's like."

"Well, you could always try one date. Why not?" Willow said.

"Umm, Will…I don't know think she wants a date, really…" Dawn said and blushed.

Willow blushed as well.

"Oh…shutting up now." Willow looked down and went back to her work.

"Well, sweetie, you should do what you want to do," Tara said.

Faith chose that moment to enter the living room. She went straight to the couch, grabbed her cup of coffee, a cookie and completely ignored there was somebody else in the room besides Willow and Tara.

"Hey, Faith," Dawn said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey," was all Faith said, she was too busy drinking her coffee and eating her cookie.

"What's up, Faith?" Dawn asked, trying to make conversation. She didn't like the way Faith was acting, she didn't like it at all…

"Nothing." Again, Faith's answer was short and cold. The Slayer shrugged.

_Oh God! She heard me! No, no, no, no, no, no, calm down, Dawn. Maybe she's upset because of something else. Maybe she didn't hear you, maybe…_ There was a pause in Dawn's thoughts. _Why do I care so much? Faith is my friend, nothing else. And she doesn't have any right to be upset about it!_

Willow seemed to be working but she wasn't distracted and she wasn't an idiot. The redhead frowned and looked at her girlfriend.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because you don't sound so okay," Dawn said.

"Patrol last night was shit and had a shitty day, Dawn," was all Faith said, using the same cold tone. Dawn bit her lower lip and looked away.

_Damn! She called me Dawn, not D! That can't be good! Damn, damn, damn! No, please, don't be mad at me. I wasn't going to use the phone, please…_

Willow and Tara looked at each other. Tara lifted an eyebrow, silently asking her girlfriend if she was thinking the same thing. The redhead nodded.

"Be right back," Willow said and quickly left the room.

"I'm going to take this to the kitchen, guys," Tara said. The blonde grabbed the tray with the now empty coffee cups and left the room after giving Faith the plate with the cookies.

Willow was there waiting for her.

"Okay, what the **HELL** was that?" Willow tried to keep her voice low but she hate not to understand things.

"I think something is wrong with them. Faith was okay before Dawnie got home," Tara said. "We were joking about the cookies here in the kitchen, she was perfectly fine."

"Dawn started talking about that girl that hit on her," Willow said.

They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Are we thinking the same thing?" Willow asked. Tara nodded and Willow gasped, shocked. "Oh boy…How…How could we miss this, Tara? And why didn't she tell us? Goddess, I think I'm gonna pass out again." Willow did looked pale all the sudden.

"Will, calm down, honey." Tara made her walk and sit down on one of the stools. "Now, if we are right, well, then it was none of us business to know. Dawnie is an adult, she had the right to keep that to herself," Tara said while pushing away the feeling of hurt and disappointment because her Dawnie hadn't trusted in her. The blonde took a deep breath.

"But-"

"No buts," Tara cut her off. "She had the right to not tell us, she's an adult. We still have no business there. Dawnie did tell us, she didn't lie, she told us…she just didn't say who but again, she had the right to keep that as a secret."

"I can't believe that they…they've been…" Willow took a deep breath and fought down the urge to kill Faith. "They've been…sleeping together…"

"I don't think that's all they did," Tara commented looking towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Tara!" Willow's eyes widened.

"Not **THAT!**" Tara glared at her girlfriend. "Goddess, Willow. What I meant was that Faith is way too upset over this and Dawnie is way too nervous…I think there's more here…"

"More? Like what?"

"More like feelings, Willow. They've been spending time together, they're friends. If they were nothing else but sex buddies, I'm sure nothing would be wrong."

"You think that they…like each other? As more than friends?"

"I don't know but that's what it looks like to me. Faith got way too upset. I know you don't see it but I do, and Faith was hurt."

Suddenly they heard Faith screaming.

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OF ME THEN GO TO HELL! GO AND FUCK WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT TO 'CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

That was followed by Dawn's response.

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT THEN WHY ARE YOU SO JEALOUS!"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Two seconds later they heard the door slamming shut. Willow and Tara locked gazes.

"I'll take Faith, you take Dawn and please…**DO NOT** freak out," Tara said.

"Gotcha!"

**-O_O—**

**Next Chapter will be Willow talking to Dawn.**


	5. Chapter 5 Whatever

**DISCLAIMER:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

**A/N:: Decided to make Faith's pov so, here it is…**

**-Whatever—**

**CHAPTER 5- Whatever you say**

"I'm sorry to hear that you had a bad day, Faith," Dawn said.

Faith simply shrugged.

"So…" Dawn sighed. "Faith, did I do something wrong? Because I have the feeling that you're mad at me."

Faith kept eating cookies. She had decided not to say anything, to ignore the anger that was boiling inside her body…_Keep eatin' cookies, keep eatin' cookies. _

"I gotta convince T to teach me how to make these cookies!" Faith said but she wasn't talking to Dawn. The former Key realized it was a clear sign that Faith didn't want her to be there, to talk to her…because she had heard her…

Dawn was losing her patience. She couldn't believe that Faith was acting like this! She didn't have the right to act like this! The former Key rolled her eyes.

"If I did something wrong, then tell me so I can fix it. Please, Faith," Dawn said. Faith kept eating the cookies and Dawn started to get really pissed. "You're going to ignore me now? How mature of you, Faith!"

Faith finally looked at her. Dawn could see that fire she liked she much in Faith's eyes but this time it was different…it wasn't the passionate sexual fire she was used to see, this fire was consuming, was angry…

"It's cool, D. Just let it go." Although Faith's tone was calm, Dawn could still feel the cold in her voice, behind her words.

"No, tell me what I did wrong! I want to know what I did wrong so I can fix it! We talked this morning and everything was fine," Dawn said, refusing to back off.

"Cause everything was fine this morning," Faith said and looked back down to the plate of cookies.

"What did I do wrong, then?" Dawn insisted.

"Let it go, D. It's cool. Forget it, it's none of your business anyway."

"I think it is my business when you're mad at me!" Dawn exclaimed. Faith didn't say anything. Dawn rolled her eyes again and stomped her foot down. "FAITH! Stop being such a bitch!"

"Whatever, D. Do whatever ya wanna do…whoever ya wanna do….." Faith shrugged.

"Is **THAT** why you're so upset? Because a girl gave me her number?"

"Do whatever you wanna do. And don't worry about tonight, I won't be home so you can go on your date," Faith said, sounding nonchalant.

"Tonight…?" Dawn was confused.

That was the wrong move, apparently, because Faith seemed even more pissed off.

"We were gonna have a movie night, just the two of us but now it doesn't matter. Go and your fuckin' little date and have fun."

"I don't have a date! I'm not going to use the number! I don't want to go on a date with anybody bu- I don't wanna date anybody!" Dawn was almost yelling.

This time Faith was the one who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, dude."

"Faith, what the hell…" Dawn narrowed her eyes, a spark of suspicious was born in her eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"What the fuck are you talkin' about? I don't care what you do," Faith said and frowned.

"Why are you jealous? I'm not gonna use her number, I don't wanna date her! I don't know why you're so jealous about it."

"I'm not fuckin' jealous, Dawn. Stop thinkin' that shit! And I'm sorry if I seriously doubt that she wants to date you."

"Then, why else would you be acting this way? I have the right to have sex with other people! It's not like you don't do it!"

"What the fuck! I don't fuck other people!" Faith left the plate on the coffee table and stood up, she was more than pissed. "Since we started havin' sex I haven't fucked with anybody else and you fuckin' know it! And I am **NOT** fuckin' jealous!" Faith said harshly.

"You seriously expect me to believe that crap? C'mon, Faith! You're not a freaking saint! I know you fuck anything that moves!" Dawn snapped. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them…Faith looked like Dawn had just slapped her. When she spoke, she didn't hide the disappointment and hurt in her voice, she didn't even bother…

"And you seriously think I'd do that to you…" Her blood was boiling and Faith was shaking with anger, she wanted to yell but she was trying hard not to do it. "You know me better than that, but if that's what you think of me…" Faith looked away and took a deep breath but it was no use, she was too angry to stop the words from spilling from her mouth. "IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OF ME THEN GO TO HELL! GO AND FUCK WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT TO 'CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT THEN WHY ARE YOU SO JEALOUS!" Dawn snapped back.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Faith yelled right back.

There was a tense silence, they both were breathing heavily. Dawn was the one who broke the silence, but she wasn't yelling…her voice was calm and truly curious…

"If you're not jealous, then why are you so upset?" Dawn asked.

Faith's body stiffened, she didn't want to answer that question…her whole body and soul were screaming for her to run away…She didn't look at Dawn when she spoke, her voice just as calm as hers.

"Because I was crazy enough to think that maybe…maybe the amazin' Dawn Summers would ever care about me…let me be her important one…but I was the **STUPID** one, as usual…"

Faith still didn't look at Dawn, her head was up high but her eyes were glued to the floor. Dawn was shocked, but she had to be honest…

"Faith…sex won't satisfy me forever…"

Faith chuckled bitterly at the comment. Her racing heart was beating so fast and hear inside her chest that she thought it would break into a million pieces, even if she still didn't understand why…

"For the first time in my life, I wasn't talkin' about sex, D…"

Faith looked at Dawn and the former Key's heart broke after seeing the hurt in those eyes. The Slayer shook her head and almost ran towards the door, opening it and slamming it shut. Dawn was left there, stunned. Her body moved on its own, she wasn't controlling it anymore…the brunette sat on the couch. She wasn't even aware of the tears filling her eyes…

**-Whatever—**

**Next chapter will be Willow and Dawn talking. **


	6. Chapter 6 You take Dawn

**DISCLAIMER:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

**-YTD—**

**CHAPTER 6- You take Dawn**

Tara left the house at the same time that Willow entered the living room. The redhead's heart broke when she saw the tears rolling down Dawn's cheeks. She was crying silently, as if she wasn't even aware that she was crying…

Willow walked to her, sat down by her side and hugged her. At first, Dawn didn't react, but after a few seconds, the brunette hugged her back.

"Dawn, honey…please, tell me what happened…" Willow said.

"Faith and I…"

"I know, darling, I know…I wish I knew what to say to help you…Why don't you tell me everything?" Willow started to caress Dawn's hair.

"I don't know what happened, Will. I'm so confused…"

"Tell me everything, darling…I'm here to listen," Willow said.

"At first it was so easy…we were hanging out, we fooled around, we had sex, then watched a movie or something like that. It was so easy, so…"

"I know what you mean," Willow said.

"And we have so much fun together. It's not just the sex…Will, she's an amazing person. She's funny, caring…she's an amazing friend," Dawn said, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"I can see it, Dawn. She's a good person. I think she always was, we just couldn't see it," Willow said, frowning for a moment.

"And I just…she makes me feel so…" Dawn groaned, frustrated that the words seemed to be dying in her mouth. The former Key wiped away the tears and took a deep breath. But quickly tears began to form again in her eyes and Willow hugged her tighter and let her cry on her shoulder.

"It's alright, sweetie. Tell me, talk to me…"

"I know what you're going to think but she makes me feel so…For her I'm not Buffy's little sister, for her I'm a little girl. For her I'm beautiful, I'm desirable, I'm…especial. She doesn't say it but she makes me feel it. She gets me, Will, somehow she does…And I get her. I get the way she moves, the way she talks, the way she thinks. I can see when she's nervous and trying to hide it. I don't know how that happened, but I do. She hasn't told me a single thing about her past and somehow I know why she's like this.

Willow placed a short motherly kiss on top of Dawn's head and smiled slightly. She knew what that meant, although she didn't know if Dawn knew it. Of course she wasn't going to tell her, Dawn needed to figure it by herself but Willow was sure she would do it…

"I can see she really cares about you, Dawn. I know she does," Willow commented.

"I don't understand, Will…What the hell is happening to me? I don't…She said…" Dawn didn't seem able to finish the sentence and sighed.

"What did she say?" Willow asked.

"She was…jealous. She tried to act like she didn't care but I could see it. And I asked her why…She said she was crazy enough to believe that maybe I could care about her and…" She forced herself to remember Faith's words. "To let her be my important one. I told her the truth, sex won't satisfy me forever…"

"And?" Willow had the hunch she knew where this was going.

"She wasn't talking about sex…" Yup, Willow was right.

"And what does that make you feel?" The redhead asked.

"I don't know…I know she wants me, I know she's attracted to a little bit, sexually atleast…but I don't know…"

"You keep talking about what **SHE** feels…you're not talking about what **YOU** feel. Listen to me, Dawn…when I started to realize I was attracted to Tara…I was scared shitless. I was alone, I didn't know where to run or if I could trust somebody enough to talk…" Willow took a deep breath. She could do this, Tara had taught her well. She could do this. "Whatever is that you're feeling, you don't have to do it alone. Tara and I, we're here for you. Talk to me, let me help you. But most of all…allow yourself to feel…trust me, it's the only way."

"I already told you what she makes me feel. A part of me feels so…shocked." Dawn had stopped crying but she was frowning, trying to figure Faith out. "I can't believe that she may want…more. And another part of me…" Dawn sighed.

Willow nodded, encouraging her. She knew Dawn knew it. Dawn knew that Willow knew that she knew it and something inside was telling her the redhead wouldn't let it go…

"Another part of me…" Dawn sighed. "Is jumping up and down excited. At the same time I wonder what Faith wants from me, because I know what I want, even if I don't want to admit it most of the time, and I know I'm…" Dawn sighed again and Willow offered a small smile. "That I'm falling…for her…" A lonely tear rolled down her cheek. Willow caught it with her thumb and hugged her again. Dawn let herself feel the comfort of the redhead's embrace. Willow, who she had always considered as a role model, Willow, who had always helped her and not just with school…Willow and Tara…they had done their best to help her and be there for her and look after her without making her feel like they were suffocating her…

That lonely tear was followed by another…and another and another until she was silently crying again. Willow hugged her tight and began to stroke her hair again, as if trying to sooth some of the pain. She knew how hard was to admit that.

"Everything will be fine, sweetie. You will see. It all is going to be fine, sweetie…" Willow kept whispering.

"You think Faith…I don't think she feels the same…" Dawn managed to say between sobs.

"I don't know what Faith feels but I do know that nobody reacts that way unless they **DO** feel something.

"What will I do if she doesn't? If she doesn't want to take a risk?" Dawn asked, her eyes red and puffy.

"Are you talking about…trying something, dating?" Dawn nodded weakly. "Do you want to take that risk? You know Faith isn't one for relationships and all that stuff," Willow said.

"If she wanted to…yes, I think I would. If she let me…yes, I would take the risk," Dawn said firmly.

Willow looked at her proudly. For a second she wondered when Dawn had grown up so much, how she had become so mature. And the answer saddened her…Dawn had probably grown up among the danger and the death and the Apocalypses…

"But what do I do if she doesn't?" Dawn asked. She didn't even try to hide the desperate tone in her voice.

"Well, if she doesn't, then…we're going to buy a lot of ice cream and watch crappy movies," Willow said and gave her a small smile. Dawn actually let out a small laugh.

"Your baby is really lucky, Will. You and Tara already are amazing parents," Dawn said.

"I'm glad you think so, sweetie. I know that our baby will be blessed to have you as his or her Godmother," Willow said. She hoped Tara wouldn't get mad but Dawn needed some cheering up.

"What? Godmother?" Dawn asked wide eyed.

"Tare and I talked about it. Of course we were going to wait to tell you but since you need some good news to cheer you up…" Willow said and smiled at her. "You don't really have a choice, actually," Willow added a joke.

Dawn hugged her again.

"I would be honored, Willow. You have no idea how much. And thank you, I don't know what state I'd be in if you hadn't been here with me," Dawn added after pulling apart.

"I know you expected me to freak out and start yelling but I…okay, I did for about a micro second, but Tara made me see that you had the right to not tell us and to chose who you…ya know," Willow said and blushed slightly. "And I love you, you know that. I just want what's best for you. If you think Faith is the best for you…"

"Thank you, Will, seriously I-"

In that moment Tara entered the house. The blonde Wiccan went straight to the living room and sat in the other side of Dawn.

"Tare, hey, you missed the party," Dawn joked.

"How are you, sweetie?" Tara asked.

"I'm good, Tare, don't worry. Willow did an awesome job," Dawn said and Willow's blushed again.

Tara smiled proudly at her girlfriend.

"I'm going to go and order some food while you guys talk," Willow said as she left the room.

**-YTD—**

Later that night, Willow and Tara lay in bed, fast asleep. Tara was lying on her back, Willow snuggled up to her side, her head on the blonde's chest and her hand over the blonde's belly. Since finding out that Tara was pregnant, Willow would always snuggle with her girlfriend and place her hand on Tara's belly, her hand was always there even when they were making love…

**-YTD—**


	7. Chapter 7 I'll take Faith

**DISCLAIMER:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

**-ITF—**

**CHAPTER 7- I'll take Faith**

Tara exited the house. She looked around but she didn't see any indication in which direction Faith had gone. She had to find Faith. She knew Faith had walked to the house so she started walking towards the Espresso Pump, since Faith lived nearby.

Tara was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Millions of questions were running through her head. Why hadn't Dawn talked to her? Dawn used to trust in her before anybody else. She wouldn't have freaked out. She would have understood…

Tara easily got to the Espresso Pump but of course Faith wasn't there. So she went to the Slayer's apartment. Even before knocking on the door she knew Faith was there, she could feel the energy, that especial force of nature that was the Slayer…

Tara knocked on the door and waited.

"Faith, c'mon, open the door," Tara said.

After a few seconds, Tara knocked again.

"I know you're there," Tara almost yelled. "Open the damn door, Faith."

This time she got an answer.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, BLONDIE!"

Tara sighed. She didn't want to do what she was about to do… The blonde grabbed the doorknob and whispered a quick spell. The door opened easily and she entered.

Faith was watching TV on the couch, drinking from a bottle of vodka. She had drunk almost half a bottle already and didn't even look up when she heard Tara closing the door.

"Leave me alone, T," Faith said, not looking away from the TV. The Slayer took another long gulp of her vodka.

"You shouldn't do that when you're under stressed, ya know," Tara said and made her way towards the couch. She sat on the other end of the couch and looked at Faith. The Slayer never looked at her.

"Fuck the stress. I can do whatever the fuck I want to, T," Faith said and took another gulp.

"What happened back at the house with Dawn?" Tara asked.

"Nothing, T. Mind your own business," Faith replied before taking another gulp.

Tara reached out and stole the bottle from her. Tara placed it on the floor by the side of the couch and looked at Faith, who was finally looking at her.

"We're going to talk, Faith. And I don't care what you want, we are going to talking because you've been sleeping with Dawn, who I consider a surrogate little sister," Tara said, sounding rather harsh.

Once again, Faith was speechless, as if she had just been slapped in the face.

"Now, what happened back at the house?" Tara asked.

"D got a fuckin' date with some chick and forgot about tonight," Faith said and Tara raised an eyebrow. "We were goin' to have a movie night, eat pop corn and junk food," Faith explained.

"You sound way too upset just because she forgot about tonight and way too jealous because she got a date," Tara said.

"I'm not fuckin' jealous!" Faith snapped. "I don't care whoever she fucks. I just don't like to be ditched."

"Please, Faith. That crap…try it on somebody else, not with me. You are jealous, even if you don't want to admit it. And the question is why? Why are you jealous?"

"I'm not! Fuck…give me back my bottle, Tara!" Faith demanded and extended her hand.

"No. Why are you jealous?" Tara repeated the question.

"Give me my fuckin' bottle, Tara," Faith ordered again.

"No. Let's start from the beginning, then…Why, Faith? Why Dawn?"

"I was horny, kay? I gave her a choice, she wanted it. She wanted to be fuck buddies, it wasn't my idea. It was her fuckin' idea," Faith said.

"You want her?"

"Did ya see her? She's fuckin' beautiful, sexy, smart and my fuckin' God she smells delicious!" Faith laid her head back on the back of the couch and looked up to the ceiling. "She's a fuckin' Goddess in bed…" Faith whispered, more to herself than to Tara.

Tara didn't need to know that little detail but she didn't comment.

"Is that all she makes you feel?" Tara asked, instead of telling her not to spill any more details about Dawn's skills in bed.

"She sure knows what to do with that big mouth of hers," Faith whispered, again more to herself than to Tara. The Slayer let out a small chuckled and kept looking up to the ceiling.

"I meant when you're not having sex. When you're just hanging out. How does she make you feel?"

Faith shrugged.

"Don't know. She's a friend. She's fun to hang out with.

"Is that all? All she makes you feel?"

"I don't know…" Faith seemed to ponder the question for a minute. "She gets me, ya know?"

"I assume you don't mean just in the sex, right?"

Faith shook her head. She was still looking at the ceiling, as if concentrating her eyes on something could make her feel better or give her some comfort.

"She somehow gets what I'm thinkin' and what I want…I don't have to say a word to her. She always knows…I trust her, I get her as well," Faith answered.

"And what else?" Tara asked.

"What you mean?" Faith frowned, but Tara could only see the side of her face.

"What else does she make you feel?" Tara asked.

"I don't know…"

"Faith…think, feel….When you see her in the morning, when she laughs, when she's excited, when she's hurt…what do you feel?" Tara asked and thought about Willow…She shook her head. She couldn't talk to Faith is she was thinking about her adorable, sweet, loving, kind…Tara shook her head again.

"I don't know…" Faith didn't say anything else so Tara grabbed the bottle from the floor and gave it to her again. The Slayer took a long gulp and went back to stare at the ceiling. Tara remained silence. "I remember the morning after the first night…I woke up and saw her there on my bed. She was still sleepin'…" Faith took another zip from the bottle. "She looked like an angel…so beautiful…And her laughter is one of the best sounds I ever heard, is…"

"Heavenly?" Tara said and couldn't help to think about her girlfriend's laughter. It made her smile.

"Yeah, it is." Faith laughed out loud before taking another gulp. "She looks like a 5 year old kid when she's excited. And I like it, it's contagious." Faith took another gulp and frowned. "Just the thought of her hurtin' or somebody hurtin' her makes my blood boil. When that vamp dared to touch her I wanted to rip him apart! And at the same time I was…" Faith took another gulp from the bottle. "I don't know…So proud for her winnin' that fight…"

Tara smiled.

"We all were. Now I see why you got jealous, Faith," Tara said.

"I wasn't jealous, Tar! It's just…" Faith took a long gulp from her bottle. "The idea of her with somebody else makes me go crazy. I wanna punch anybody who dares to touch her!"

Tara sighed.

"Faith, you know what you feel…why not admit it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You do know. Faith, don't run away from your feelings. I usually would let you deal with it on your own time, but Dawn is at risk here and I won't let you," Tara said.

"What are talking about?"

"If you love her, if you feel something for her, then face it and deal with it," Tara said.

"Love…? What?" Faith frowned and tilted her head to the side, finally looking at Tara. "You're sayin' that what I feel…this thing in my stomach…this dizziness when we kiss…isn't just because I'm horny?"

"Faith, you are aware of what you feel. Don't run from it. Don't run from your feelings because you're going to hurt yourself and Dawn. And I love Dawn as if she was my little sister, so I won't let you hurt her."

"I don't know…Is it wrong to want to be as close as possible to her…and kiss her. I could spend hours just kissin' her…" Faith said slowly, as if she was just realizing that was what she felt.

"I know that admitting the scares the crap out of you. It's scary, I know that, but if you let yourself feel it…trust me, you'll feel like you never felt before." Tara seemed to think for a moment and decided to ask. "You never fell in love, did you?"

Faith was silent for a few minutes. She didn't know whether to answer that question or not. And Tara was right…that scared the shit out of her…

"That only person I ever told I love them was my grandmother…and she died when I was 7 years old, Tara," Faith slowly admitted.

"I know, Faith. It's scary." Tara got closer and placed her hand on Faith's arm. "I remember when I started dating Willow, I used to think '_What did I do to deserve her? I'm nothing especial, I'm not pretty, I'm worthless. How somebody like her can be with somebody like me?'_" Tara looked right into Faith's eyes. "You still have no idea, Faith, how much you and I are alike. I understand what you're feeling."

Faith seemed to think for a moment and then shook her head.

"Doesn't matter what I feel 'cause D wants nothing with me like that," Faith whispered.

"She does, Faith. Trust me, I know she does. I knew she was falling for you before I knew it was you. She's not like us, she deals with her feelings quickly. She's not afraid," Tara said.

"You taught her well, T," Faith said.

"Maybe…Now the question is…would you let yourself feel and take the risk?"

"I don't…know…"

"You're strong, Faith, you like challenges, adventures. Let love be your new adventure…"

Faith finished the bottle, Tara took it and placed it on the coffee table. The Slayer seemed to think for a moment.

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Well…if she doesn't want to…then I'll bring you a bottle of vodka myself and make you company while you drink it," Tara said, only half-joking.

"Cheap vodka or good vodka?"

"The best I can get," Tara promised.

"Thanks, T." The fell silent for a few minutes, both lost in thoughts. Until Faith decided to break the silence again. "How can you be so cool about this whole deal? I mean…this is Dawn we're talking about here…and me."

Tara didn't like the way she had said _'Me'_.

"And what is wrong with you?"

"C'mon, T! I may have changed but I'm still me…I'm screwed up. Why would somebody like D want to be with me?"

"You're not a screwed up, Faith. And Dawn likes you. **YOU**. The real you."

Faith shook her head.

"She can't like me. As a friend, maybe, but not as more. She can have anybody she wants, she's amazin'! Why would she want to be with a screwed up ex-convict?"

Tara sighed.

"Faith, she does like you. You did some mistakes in the past, yes, but you decide to do the right thing, to be a better person. You **ARE** a better person, Faith. You're not a screwed up. It doesn't matter because she likes you, the real Faith. Not some idealized image of you. Not the bad-ass Slayer. You."

"So, what am I gonna do, T?" Faith asked.

"I can't tell you that, Faith. I could advice you to take a few days off. Figure out what you feel and then talk to her. Talk to her, Faith. That is all I can tell you," Tara said. "And allow yourself to feel."

"How are you doing with your baby?" Faith asked, wanting to change the subject. Her head was started to hurt and it had nothing to do with the vodka.

Tara smiled. The smile was so big that it barely fit in her face and Faith could see the glow of maternity in her eyes.

"Well, I haven't had any morning sickness yet but Carolina says that some women just don't have them, which is normal. And I couldn't be happier. Willow can't keep her hands off my belly and I'm not even showing yet, she brings me breakfast to bed almost every day. She's constantly checking if I need something, if I feel alright. Every time I come from work she has food ready, all kinds because she wants to be prepare for any craving…" Tara let out a small laugh.

"Got any craving yet?" Faith asked.

"No." Both friends laughed. "But I love it that she's being so attentive. She buys me flowers every day, for Goddess's sake. I come home from work and on the coffee table there's always a bouquet of roses," Tara explained.

"I bet you thank her every night, huh?" Faith waggled her eyebrows and gave her friend a naughty smirk.

"Goddess, Faith." Tara rolled her eyes and unconsciously Tara placed her hand on her belly.

"Just jokin', T. I'm really happy for ya, ya know. I really am. Your kid's gonna be lucky. He or she's gonna have two parents who will care and love them, who will never abandon them…You and Red aren't like ours," Faith said.

Tara could see the pain in those chocolate brown eyes but she didn't say anything. She knew Faith wouldn't want to talk about it. She didn't really want to talk about it herself.

"Thank you, Faith. I really appreciate it," Tara said.

"You're my only friend, Tara, of course I'm happy that you are. I can see how happy you and Red are about the whole baby thing, and D. She's really happy about it."

"We want her to be his or her Godmother. We decided that she should be," Tara said.

"That's cool, T. She's really super excited. When you tell her she's gonna have a heart attack," Faith said and laughed.

"That would be funny."

They talked some more. It was nice to spend some time together, laughing and sharing jokes. Faith and Tara were so alike that it was scary, but a good kind of scary.

"I should leave, I have to check on Willow and Dawnie," Tara said and stood up.

"I'll drive ya."

"Please, Faith. I'll be fine and you've been drinking."

"If I let you walk alone at night, Red's gonna go ballistic on my sorry ass. Here, take my car." Faith pulled out from her jean's pocket her car keys and gave them to Tara.

Tara accepted the keys. She knew that there was more than the reason Faith gave her. The Slayer worried about her and Tara knew it.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Faith. I'll bring the car in the morning when I go to work," Tara said.

"No problem, T. You're a good friend…Thanks for bein' here," Faith said honestly.

"Don't worry. Just think and allow yourself to feel. I'll be here if you need me. And Willow too, if you talk to her, she'll help you," Tara said.

"I'm sure that Red's gonna kick my ass but that's cool."

"Have a good night, Faith," Tara said. She hugged Faith gently. The Slayer awkwardly hugged her back after a few seconds.

"Night, T."

**-ITF—**

After talking to Dawn and making sure she understood why she had gone after Faith. Tara had given her the same advice she had give Faith, to take a couple of days off to think.

Tara finished rubbing the night cream on her arms and got into bed. Willow and Tara cuddled and the blonde let out a tired sigh.

"Long day, huh?" Willow placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Oh yeah, I'm so tired," Tara whispered sleepily.

Willow cuddled closer to Tara's side and her hand on Tara's belly.

"Get some rest, Tare. Love you, Tare."

"Love you too, Will. Good night."

"Night." There was a pause. "Good night to you too, munchkin," Willow whispered as her hand caressed her girlfriend's belly. Tara smiled, happy that Willow was starting to talk to her belly…

**-ITF—**


	8. Chapter 8  Trying

**DISCLAIMER:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

**-Trying—**

Dawn entered the house and went to the kitchen after dropping her bag on the couch. The former Key opened the fridge door, looking for something to eat. Finally pulling out some ham, mayo and ketchup, she closed the door with her foot and went to the counter. It was then when she noticed the post-it on the fridge door. Dawn grabbed it and read it.

_We went to LA. Be back tomorrow._

_You have the house to yourself, behave._

_Love, W+T_

Dawn went back to make her sandwich. The former Key stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment. The brunette shook her head and finished her sandwich. She placed it on a plate and walked back to the living room.

She was eating her sandwich and staring at her cell phone. The former Key grabbed it and typed a message.

_Want to talk?_

Only a few seconds later she got a reply from Faith.

_You comin' over or want me to go over?_

Dawn sighed and wrote.

_Come over. W+T gone to LA._

**-Trying—**

Faith and Dawn had been in silence for about ten minutes. Faith was one side of the couch and Dawn was all the way in the other end. They are silent and not looking at each other, both seemed lost in thoughts.

Finally, Dawn glanced at Faith.

"I missed you these past couple of days…I mean, hanging out with you," Dawn whispered but she knew Faith had heard her.

"Missed ya too, D. And I don't mean just hangin' out with you or the sex," Faith said.

They both fell silent again and when they spoke, they spoke at the same time.

"So…"

"So…"

"I wasn't looking for this. I only wanted sex," Dawn said. She had the need to say it. She would die if she didn't say it.

"Me neither…whatever this is…"

"I do like you, Faith. I do know what I feel…"

Faith sighed.

"What do you want from me, D?"

"You."

They locked gazes and slowly moved towards each other. Dawn almost crawled to the other end of the couch and crashed her lips against Faith's, one of her hands grabbing a handful of the Slayer's hair. Faith placed her hands on Dawn's arms but instead of pulling away she pulled the brunette closer and welcomed her when Dawn roughly shoved her tongue inside Faith's mouth and they began a battle for dominance…

Dawn moved forward, making Faith to lay down against the arm of the couch. The brunette straddled the Slayer's lap, not breaking the kiss. Dawn's free hand was in Faith's waist and moved North, towards Faith's breasts at the same time that one of Faith's hands caressed her arm down her back and towards her butt…

"Missed this…so fuckin' much…" Faith whispered before her lips were attacked again by an over eager Dawn. She knew the brunette had never acted like this before, so raw, so passionate…and Faith loved it.

"I missed it too, God, so much…" Dawn nibbled and kissed her path down Faith's jaw line to her neck and pulse point. The former Key pulled away for a second. "Faith? I don't wanna have sex…"

"Kay, we can still kiss though, right?" Faith was willing to do anything Dawn wanted to.

"No, I mean, I want…please, let me…I want to make love to you. Please, let me make love to you…I need it…"

Faith was shocked. She had never heard that before. Dawn kissed her lips again, softer this time. It took Faith a couple of seconds to answer the kiss but when she did, Dawn smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go upstairs…"

**-Trying—**

"Where are you going?"

Dawn sat up on the bed, she was naked. The brunette suddenly felt completely exposed so she grabbed the sheets from the foot of the bed and covered herself. Faith had put her underwear on and grabbed her pants from the floor.

"I'm leavin'." The Slayer put on her socks and work shoes and grabbed her bra to put it on as well…

"Why? Stay. Don't go," Dawn said. She could feel her racing heart to start breaking with every article of clothing that Faith put on. "Please."

"I need…I need to think, D. I…I can't…" Faith shook her head, not even bothering to finish trying to explain and put on her bra.

"Why? Please, Faith, let's work it out…together," Dawn said. She refused to beg but she would if she had to. She knew she would do it…

Faith put on her tank top and looked at Dawn.

"Stay," was all Dawn could say, her big eyes looking at Faith…sad and hopeful.

"D, I can't…" Faith ran a hand through her hair to pull it away from her face. She seriously needed to get a haircut. "I can't love…I can't give you what you want."

Faith turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her. Dawn sighed and laid back down. The former Key turned onto her side and curled into a fetal position. She refused to cry, she wanted to but she refused. She would **NOT** cry. She was strong, damn it!

**-Trying—**

Faith slammed the door if her bedroom shut and jumped onto the bed. She kicked her shoes across the room and grabbed the second pillow, hugging it close as possible to her chest. She curled into a ball and sighed.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry you fuckin' bitch, don't cry!_ Faith kept chanting in her head like a mantra to try and calm herself down…

But it's not working, it's too strong to fight…the feelings cursing through her veins are way too strong for her…

And for the first time since she was 7 years old, Faith allowed herself to cry…

**-Trying—**


	9. Chapter 9 Fixing what's broken

**DISCLAIMER:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

**-FWB—**

**CHAPTER 10- Fixing what's broken**

Dawn knocked on Faith's door and waited. She didn't have a plan, she didn't know what she was going to say, she just knew she had to act. She had to fight, she had to make Faith see…

Faith opened the door and looked surprised to see Dawn standing there…

"I won't let you," Dawn blurted out.

"What…"

Dawn walked pass her and started pacing around the living room, waving her hands in the air and babbling. Faith closed the door and walked to her but keeping her distance.

"I won't let you give up this easily. You're giving up without ever trying and I won't let you. Because to be honest? I want to try! I want to take the risk, damn it! This feels too good, too right and I won't give up! You said you can't love. I don't know if you meant you can't love **ME** or that you can't love **AT ALL**. If you meant you can't love at all, then you're crazy because-"

"DAWN!"

Faith placed her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"Breathe, 'kay?" Faith said. "Breathe."

Dawn took a deep breath and Faith let go of her. They both stood there, awkwardly avoiding to look at each other.

"Give me a reason. An explanation. Did you mean you can't love me or that you can't love at all?" Dawn said, trying to calm her raising anger. She was angry that Faith was giving up so easily…

"Dawn, I can't give you what you want," Faith repeated the same words she had already said several times.

"WHY? Give me one good reason. I know you feel something for me, I can…feel it. I know you feel something me. Please, I think I deserve a reason," Dawn said.

"I will only hurt you, can't you see that? I will hurt you and I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do it. But I will," was all Faith was able to say.

"Is that your reason? You won't even try just because you think you're going to hurt me? Then, let me tell you…that's bullshit!" Dawn yelled, losing her patience a little bit. "That's bullshit! And you know it!"

Faith looked as if Dawn had just slapped her. The Slayer cleared her throat and looked down.

"I can't love. I only hurt people. I don't…deserve it, especially not from somebody like you, Dawn." Faith never looked up, she kept her eyes on the floor. The Slayer knew she wouldn't be able to talk if she looked at her….

"Don't call me that. Don't call me Dawn." Dawn's heart started racing. "You never called me Dawn, damn it!" The brunette snapped again. Dawn took a deep breath and softened her expression when Faith's final words registered in her brain. "We [b]ALL[/b] deserve to be loved, Faith. You aren't the exception. You're an amazing person, Faith. I wish I could show you the way I see you. Please, Faith, give us a chance…"

Faith opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to speak, to say something. But she didn't know what. A part of her wanted to tell her how much she wanted her, how much she…But she couldn't, she couldn't put Dawn in that place…She couldn't do that to her.

"I can't…I can't, Dawn…"

Faith walked passed Dawn and sat down on the couch. The Slayer sighed and ran her fingers through her hair to pull it away from her face. Faith shook her head.

"You're seriously messin' with my head, kid…"

Dawn ignored the fact that Faith had just called her a kid and sighed.

"Why? What do you feel for me?"

"Dawn, don't do this to me," Faith said.

"Don't call me Dawn. What do you feel?" Dawn pushed. If she had to push her for an answer, she would…

"D, please…" Faith's voice was begging her to let it go.

"What do you feel?"

"D-"

"You're capable of telling Tara but you can't tell me? What do you feel, Faith? I deserve to know, damn it!" Dawn yelled.

"I'M FALLIN' FOR YOU!" Faith stood up and looked at her, angry at being weak and having revealed what she really felt. The Slayer looked down and didn't look up. "Okay? You're fuckin' happy now? I admit it, I'm fuckin' fallin' for ya and that's drivin' me insane!"

"Why? Why is driving you insane? Is it so hard to try and love me?" Dawn asked. There was an edge of desperation in her voice, as if she was starting to lose her resolve.

"Because I want to! I want to but I can't!" Faith still hadn't looked up. She couldn't. She couldn't face Dawn.

"Why? Tell me why," Dawn demanded.

Faith finally looked up and looked right into Dawn's eyes. Dawn was shocked to see tears welling up in Faith's eyes.

"Because it's makin' me weak. 'Cause if I let myself to love you then I'll be constantly worryin' if you're okay. I won't be able to do my fuckin' job! Because if I let you in you'll see what a piece of shit I am and you'll leave me just like everyone did before! You wanted to know why? That's why I can't love you!" Faith yelled.

Faith looked down again and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears and calm her beating heart.

Dawn walked closer and brought up her hand to touch Faith's hair. Faith flinched away but Dawn started to stroke Faith's hair. The Slayer instantly and unconsciously leaned into the touch, it was so warm, so soothing, she felt…

"Faith, you're amazing. You don't have to worry about me because I'll be okay. I'll be by your side for as long as you want me. Yes, you are the Slayer but you're also a woman, a human being." Dawn knew this was her chance. She couldn't screw this… "And Faith the human being needs to be loved, needs somebody to care for her. I can do that if you let me. Allow me to take care of Faith the woman and support Faith the Slayer. Let me do that and I'll show you that you're not…a piece of shit. I'll show you how amazing you are. And hell, even if we don't work as a couple, I'll always be by your side. I'll always be here for you…if you let me…"

"D…you shouldn't do that…" Faith tried to move away but Dawn placed her other hand on her waist, not letting her go. The Slayer could have easily push her away, but her strength didn't seem to work with Dawn… "It's hard to say no when you're doin' that…"

Dawn pressed her body closer to Faith's and used the soft hold she had on Faith's hair to make the Slayer tilt her head to the side slightly. Dawn leaned in and placed a short chaste kiss on Faith's neck.

"D…don't make this harder…" Faith's eyes closed and didn't do anything to stop her. Dawn placed another kiss, this time on the base of Faith's neck. "Please, you gotta stop, D…" Faith's breath caught up in her throat when Dawn placed a kiss right over her pulse point.

"Stop me," Dawn whispered against Faith's neck. "Don't stop me…"

Dawn placed another kiss right behind Faith's ear. The Slayer gulped some air and her hands, which were hanging at her sides, curled into two fists so she wouldn't touch Dawn.

"D, please…we can't...this was a mistake…"

"No, this wasn't. This isn't a mistake. This is right. Can't you feel it?" Dawn whispered and placed a kiss on Faith's jaw line.

"It does…it fuckin' does…" Faith admitted through gritted teeth. "But we can't…" Dawn placed a kiss on Faith's cheek. "We shouldn't…" Dawn placed one on the corner of Faith's mouth.

"Let me in. Be mine, you won't regret it." Dawn kissed Faith's lips briefly but Faith didn't respond. She was struggling to not respond. "And let me be yours…Let me be yours…"

Dawn pressed her lips against Faith's again. This time Faith instantly answered and her lips started moving against Dawn's. It was perfection, it was…something none of them had ever experienced before…They kept kissing like that for a few minutes and when they finally pulled apart, Dawn rested her forehead against Faith's.

"I'm not…easy to have as a friend, I barely know how to be a friend…" Faith whispered breathless.

"I never dated anybody, I have no idea either, Faith," Dawn whispered back, just as breathless. "But we can learn together," the brunette added.

In that moment, Faith remembered what Willow had told her: '_Love is the only worthy thing in this world'._

"Can you promise something?"

"What?"

"That you'll be patient with me…and…"

"I promise I won't leave you alone, never. I promise, Faith," Dawn vowed and leaned in again to place another kiss on Faith's lips. "I want you to be my girlfriend, Faith."

Faith was silent for a second. Her chocolate brown eyes met Dawn's blue ones and the Slayer found herself nodding.

"You got me."

"Really?" Dawn smiled, as if not believing her ears.

"Can't say no to you, Dawn…"

"If you're going to be my girlfriend, then don't call me Dawn." The brunette gave her a sexy smirk. "You never called me by my name. Well, except when we're having sex, I like to hear you crying out my name." Dawn blushed but her smiled didn't falter.

Faith chuckled.

"I think I've been a bad influence on you, D," Faith said.

"How weird, people keep telling me that. You can tell they have no idea what a bad influence I have been on you," Dawn joked.

"That's right. They think you're all innocent but you're not." Faith lowered her voice until it was just a whisper. "They don't know you love to be spanked and fucked with the strap-on."

"Shut up!" Dawn laughed, feeling more relieved than anything else, and hit Faith's arm playfully. "Shut up or I'll spank you."

Faith gasped in mock-indignation.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna test that theory?"

Faith smirked.

"Let's go…"

**THE END**


End file.
